But James Rhodes Knows
by smalld1171
Summary: Tony arrives back from Afghanistan and says he's fine, but James Rhodes knows he is far from it. Angst heavy cuz that's my schtick. First Ironman fic.


**But James Rhodes Knows**

_**A/N: Tony arrives back from Afghanistan and says he's fine, but James Rhodes knows he is far from it. Angst heavy cuz that's my schtick. **_

_**This is just a short first chapter as I am very, very new to the world of Ironman and as this is my first fanfic foray into this fandom I think I'll take things slow. I apologize ahead of time if any characters/events are OOC; I am going off of one viewing of each of the Ironman movies. I appreciate and thank any out there who take the time to read this. I hope that you will enjoy.**_

* * *

He casts a glance to his right.

He really does look great, everything considered. If it wasn't for the arm sling, a slight limp and a few minor cuts on his face, you wouldn't think anything had even happened. Nothing is depicted in his designer suit, perfectly manicured hair, goatee and nails for the outside world to question for one moment that the legendary Tony Stark has come out on top yet again.

But James Rhodes knows.

And as soon as they touch down he is sure Pepper will know it too.

The Tony that is beside him now is not the same man he was before Afghanistan; before his Jericho demonstration; before Ten Rings.

_This_ Tony fidgets almost constantly, and James is pretty sure he doesn't even know he's doing it. Then there are the impromptu stares off into the distance; the way Tony just zones out right in the middle of a conversation, a brief flash of sorrow etching itself into the lines of his face before retreating quickly, replaced by his signature mega-watt grin, although it doesn't have quite the same effect that it did a few months ago.

When questioned about these moments of distraction Tony tries to sluff it off; does his best to convince his friend that he's just tired of foreign voices, of sand and of heat; that being manhandled by the military combined with the fact that James is way too boring makes his attention wander now and then.

Tony says it's no big deal and that he should stop worrying about him already; says that he is fine.

But James Rhodes knows.

His friend is different; his friend has changed, perhaps in a fundamental way.

He acknowledges the constant jokes and forced smiles for what they truly are; an attempt to display a semblance of normalcy and to convince others the only scars he bears are the superficial ones that dot his skin. James knows it's just a rouse; that Tony hopes by exuding what people have expected to hear and see from him on the outside will magically transform the turbulence rattling through his core into a state of calmness.

No one, not even the larger than life persona of Tony Stark can come out of captivity unscathed and completely whole.

He has watched him use his charm to skirt his way around the questions of what he went through; listened while he effortlessly convinced strangers that he's more than fine and just needs to get back to work. Tony Stark is a master at it; of shaping the perception he wishes the public to believe into reality, but he can't and won't be able to fool the few people he has allowed into his life.

James Rhodes can see right through the facade.

He is drawn back from his inner musings when Tony flinches hard in his seat, the clang and creak of metal against metal as the cargo door starts to open having an obvious effect on his injured friend. He places a light touch on Tony's shoulder.

"You okay?"

Tony turns slowly towards him, the pallor of his skin sending all kinds of warning flags in his direction.

He increases the pressure, trying to ground his friend in the here and now.

"Tony? You with me?"

Tony grips his hand tightly and James can feel the tension rolling through his friend's frame. His voice is rough and uncharacteristically quiet when he speaks.

"Yeah, Rhodey."

"Ready?"

"You know me, I was born ready. Let's do this."

It only takes Tony a few seconds to straighten up out of the wheelchair and run a shaking hand across his face. James watches in fascination as it takes just a few seconds more for all remnants of his ordeal to seemingly wash themselves from his features; the mask back in full force.

But James Rhodes knows.

* * *

_**A/N: I know, not much happening here but I hope it still entertained. Thanks for stopping by! :)**_


End file.
